Amor oscuro
by Cindy M.Cullen
Summary: Inglaterra en el año 1800, Jacob Black no supo nunca la maldición que traía consigo su prometida. Si eres Team Jacob no te va a gustar la historia así que desiste de leer. /Lemmon/Lenguaje fuerte/


Amor oscuro

Inglaterra 1800

En un país llamado Forks, específicamente en el castillo de la Push, vivía un joven alto, de tez morena, ojos negros como la noche, musculoso, era el Príncipe Jacob Black próximo Rey de la Push, y se paseaba por todo el castillo esperando a que sus empleados le avisaron que había llegado su prometida, No la había conocido en persona pero esperaba que fuera dulce, linda e inteligente, lo único que sabia es que se Llama Isabella Swan y venia de Europa, lo que el Príncipe no sabia es que ella no era la dulce princesa, era el mismo demonio vestido de mujer.

Bella Pov

Odiaba hacer esto pero que se le puede Hacer trabajo es trabajo, el iba a ser mi próxima Comida y esperaba que por lo menos fuera entretenido, Edward que venia al lado Mio me mordió suavemente el oído haciéndome soltar un gemido Bajo.

Edward Contrólate o si no te quedaras sin cena.- le dije en un susurro para que el cochero no escuchara nada

No puedo, Odio tener que hacer esto, tu eres mía, no entiendo por que Tu padre nos hace hacer esto, si tu eres mi Esposa, específicamente me perteneces solo a mi. Dijo dándome la vuelta y haciéndome mirar sus bellos Ojos Rojos, que de un momento a otro se transformaron en Verdes para que los humanos no sospecharan nada.

Cariño mío, no estés Celoso tu sabes que soy solo tuya, vas a ver después cuanto nos vamos a divertir, dije dándole un beso en su bella majilla

Lo se lo se, solo que odio como los putos Humanos te miren con deseo y crean que Tu puedes ser de ellos, lo que no saben ellos es que ya estas marcada. –dijo dibujando una sonrisa macabra en su rostro.

Tu no eres el único que tiene Celos Edward, no has visto como las humanas te miran con deseo, en sus mentes lo único que quieren es sacarte la ropa y follarte hasta que mueras de deseo, las muy putas no saben de lo que soy capaz si se meten con Tigo, dije apretando los dientes para no soltar un gruñido Bestial. De repente Edward me miro con diversión y me dijo muy lentamente al oído

Sabes que celosa te ves tan Sexy me dan ganas de sacarte la ropa y follarte hasta que estés Tan cansada que no te puedas parar, y tu sabes cariño que nosotros no nos podemos pude aguantar la corriente eléctrica que me recorrió el cuerpo y lo único que pude hacer fue tirarme a sus brazos haciendo que cayéramos en el piso del Coche. Le mire sus ojos y estos se volvieron de un color rojo como la sangre y lo bese en los labios con tanta fuerza y pasión que salio un poco de sangre lamí sus labios dejando adentrar mi lengua en su boca y era un sabor tan delicioso y adictivo, como su sangre después de unos instante las cosas se volvieron un poco fogosas y me tuve que parar por que o si no nunca llegaríamos al dicho castillo y, mi amado todavía estaba tirado en el suelo sentado, y sus ojos volvieron a ser verdes como esmeraldas, y sus labios estaba muy rojos por besos míos, me agache suavemente quedando a la misma altura y le dije en el oído muy suavemente

No se quedara así Amor, me debes una buena sección de sexo, le bese la mejilla y me pare, el muy suavemente se paro y en el mismo tono me dijo.- Y te daré una buena follada después de eso me guiño un ojo y Nos sentamos en los asientos del coche y este siguió andando.

Jacob Pov

Afuera en el patio se sentía mucho ruido, Salí a mirar por la ventana y vi. Un coche negro como la noche con dos caballos muy grandes también de color negro, del coche bajo una figura alta y ayudo a una mas bajita a bajar supongo que ella es mi prometida dije para mi mismo, baje como alma que lleva el diablo y camine hacia el patio en busca de mi prometida, llegue hasta las dos figuras que estaban vestidas con unas capas de color negro y me presente.

- Buenas noches soy Jacob Black príncipe de la Push, y quiero que me acompañen hasta el salón para así hablar más bien, por que déjenme decirle Forks es un país muy helado y supongo que necesitaran mucho calor.- dije tratando de hacer una broma pero solo recibí un gruñido de parte de la figura mas alta.- me di media vuelta y caminamos hasta el salón donde había un fuego recién hecho los hice sentarse y solo la figura mas pequeña se sentó, el mas alto se acomo detrás de ella. Derepente la figura mas pequeña se saco la capa y me mostró unos rizos cafés que con la luz de la chimenea se veían de un color rojo, un rostro en forma de corazón, unos labios gruesos, el labio inferior era mas grande que el de arriba, de un bello color rosado como pétalos de rosa, una nariz pequeña y respingada, unas pestañas grande, cejas bien delineadas, era de una tez muy blanca y sus ojos grandes de un color chocolate, me tenían hipnotizado, me sonrío y casi me dio un infarto, era la sonrisa mas bella y pura que jamás nadie en mi vida me había dado una así, al instante me dije que me había enamorado de la bella joven, una mano grande se poso en su hombro mostrando unos dedos largos y el joven se saco la capucha dejándome ver, a un hombre alto, era desgarbado menos corpulento , unos cabellos café cobrizo y despeinados, unos ojos de un color verde como esmeraldas, una nariz recta,unos pómulos pronunciado, unos labios perfectos, al instante me di cuenta que los dos eran blancos como la cal, eran de 'una belleza inhumana y devastadora', nunca en mis 28 años de vida había visto a unos jóvenes tan hermosos y perfectos, al instante desvíe mi mirada de los jóvenes y la pose en el fuego de la chimenea. Una voz suave y dulce me saco de mis cavilaciones y me dijo muy suavemente

Soy Isabella Swan pero me puede decir Bella y el es Edward mi Mayor domo.- me dijo con una sonrisa perfecta.

Si no te preocupes no trajiste a nadie mas, una nodriza ¿tal vez?- le pregunte a Bella ya que era muy raro que una joven tan bella como ella, no tuviera a nadie que le abrochara el corsé a un que yo podría hacerlo si ella quisiera, derepente un gruñido lleno la habitación y la mano del joven se afirmo mas al hombro de ella, me pregunto si a ella le dolerá la ejercion que hace, la mire y había una linda sonrisa en su rostro, levante la mirada un poco mas arriba y vi al joven ,que pareciera que con sus ojos me lanzara cuchillas y apretaba los diente como conteniendo algo, pero al ver la familiaridad que había hay, ya que la joven tenia su mano apoyada encima de la mano de Edward, supongo que el es muy sobre protector con ella, pero después de que Ella fuera mi esposa no habría mas Edward, no me gustaba la forma en que el la miraba.

Disculpa a Edward, el es muy sobre protector conmigo.- dijo ella tratando de disculpar al imbecil ese, apreté los diente para que no se me saliera una palabrota enfrente de una dama.

No te preocupes Bella, me acostumbrare pero creo que después de nuestra Boda, Edward no podrá ser tan sobre protector contigo ya que yo te protegeré con mi vida ¿Verdad? Edward.

Muy Cierto.- dijo en un tono de rabia contenida y su voz era muy rara, como la voz de Bella la de ella era dulce, pero la de el era como la de un arcángel que pavadas estas pensando Jacob Black, a lo mejor el whisky se te fue a la cabeza, para no hacer el ridículo enfrente de ellos les dije. – Bueno supongo que están cansados así que le diré a la sirvienta Lauren que los lleve a su habitación con permiso, Buena noche querida Bella, buenas noches Edward. Subí la escalera y me fui a mi habitación.

Lauren Pov

Después de Llevar a la Prometida del señor Jacob y su mayor domo, que basta decir con que es todo un papito candente, me fui a mi habitación, le dije a Jessica que hiciera turno por mi y luego yo le cubría la espalda para que se fuera a acostar con Mike el escudero del señor Jacob, me fui al baño, me puse una ropa sexy ya que le iba a ir a calentar la cama al pobre mayor domo que debe estar solito

Y muy aburrido y quizás fuera a jugar con el, me fui por el pasillo hasta su pieza pero no había nadie, derepente pase por fuera de la habitación de la señora y escuche unos gemidos, a lo mejor el señor Jacob no perdía el tiempo con su prometida, y yo como soy muy copuchenta me asome a la puerta que estaba medio abierta, la escena que vi me dejo literalmente muda, Edward El mayor domo estaba encima de Bella la prometida del señor y estaba empujando sus cadera a las caderas de la joven, los dos estaban desnudos y el miembro de el estaba perdido dentro de los muslos de la señora, ella tenia la cabeza echada para atrás y gemía como una perra encelo y el le estaba besando los pechos , los muy estupidos, como podían hacernos esto, y yo que quería meterme en los pantalones de Edward y el se metía bajo el vestido de la señora, pero no se va a quedar así, pero no me podía mover ni podía apartar la mirada de esos dos amantes que seguían en su propio placer, era hipnotizante derepente Edward sacaba su boca de los pechos de la joven y los trasladaba a su cuello, echaba sus dientes para atrás dejándome ver unos colmillos tan grandes como los de un vampiro y lo enteraba en el cuello de Bella, y ella solo podía gemir y batirse debajo de el, y el aumentaba mas su embestidas y yo estaba literalmente muerta, ay no podía ser, ellos eran unos unos demonios, me eche para atrás muerta de susto y el piso de madera crujió bajo mis pies ,maldito piso, ellos salieron de su burbuja de placer y me miraron con odio, derepente Bella, salio bajo de el y a velocidades que un humano no podía tener me tomo por el cuello y cerro la puerta, sus ojos estaban de un negro intenso y estaba desnuda, de su pecho salio un gruñido espantoso.

Por favor no me mates, prometo no decirle a nadie lo que vi en esta habitación pero déjame ir.- dije rogando por mi vida ya que me daba mucho miedo y pánico, su expresión era la de un felino a punto de comer a su presa.

No maldita bastarda, me sacaste de mi momento en el casi me iba y tu lo arruinaste, me las pagaras, además como se te ocurre que tu le ibas a calentar la cama a Mi Edward cuando yo ya se la caliento.- me dijo en un grito espantoso, me sujeto del cabello y me empezó a pasear por todo el piso, me pegaba cachetadas y mis mejillas estaban de un color morado, por todo lo que me hacia, derepente Edward apareció vestido con solo unos boxers negros que me hacían querer quitárselos con mis dientes y degustarme de su sabor, su pecho plano era blanco y sus ojos estaban de un color rojo,

Estupida no tengas fantasías con el, Edward es solo mio.- dijo Bella y me pego otra cachetada, derepente Edward me sonrío macabramente y me dijo muy suavemente con su voz de infarto

No debiste a ver entrado pequeña Humana, yo no puedo hacer nada para salvarte por que me quitaste mi momento y fíjate que cada noche de sexo con Bella es increíble pero me molesta no poder degustar de su sabor ni verla llegar al orgasmo así que las pagaras sin decir nada mas el y ella se tiraron encima de mi y yo sabia que era mi fin.

Una semana después

Edward pov

No sabia como escapar de esta fiesta lo único que quería era salir de esta mugrosa fiesta para ,no ver como el estupido de Jacob Black tenia agarrada muy fuertemente la cintura de Mi Mujer, como no le capia en la cabeza a ese estupido humano que Bella Es mía, como no escuchaba como en la noche la hacia rogar por mas placer del que yo le daba, las miradas, los abrazos, todo lo que yo hacia demostraba que ella me partencia, pero después al momento de su muerte lo haría sufrir lentamente, le rompería uno de sus huesos lentamente, sonreí macabramente pero no duro mucho por que enfrente estaba Jacob con bella y el decía que pronto se iban a casar, la sonrisa instantáneamente se me fue del rostro si supiera el muy tonto que no habría ninguna boda, derepente la agarro fuertemente de la cintura y la beso, yo sabia que Mi Bella no disfrutaba de nada de eso, pero Moria de celos, Salí corriendo por que no quería ver nada mas, me sentía herido y abandonado, odiaba hacer esto, lo odiaba, me fui en dirección al bosque y me senté en un árbol que estaba caído, después de unos segundo escuche unos pasos me di la vuelta y ahí estaba Bella, con su hermoso vestido rojo y su capa negra, tenia en el rostro una mueca de disgusto , dolor y tristeza, muy lentamente se acerco hasta donde yo estaba y se sentó en mi regazo, la sujete fuertemente de la cintura y acomode mi cabeza en su cuello, yo sabia qui mi dolor era su dolor y el dolor de ella el mio propio.

No Estés enojado Cariño tu sabes que Mi cuerpo, Mi sangre y mi alma te pertenecen a ti. me dijo Bella tratando de calmarme pero nada podía calmar mi furia

Lo se Amor pero no puedo evitarlo, lo odio, odio que los hombres te miren como te miren Tu Me perteneces a mi, desde el primer momento en que te vi,.- dije apretando los dientes

Quieres que haga algo para que se te quite la furia, yo tengo unas ideas muy excitantes .- dijo con una voz sexy y me empezó a dar besos en la oreja, la empezó a morder y yo no aguante mas, la tome entre mis brazos y ella enredo su piernas alrededor de mi la bese con furia amor y pasión, la apoye contra un árbol baje su vestido hasta sus pechos y los empecé a morder y chupar, ella hecho la cabeza para atrás y empezó a gemir, sus gemidos eran el cielo para mi, le subí le vestido hasta las caderas, baje mi pantalón y de una embestida metí mi miembro dentro de su calido coñito, ella empezó a gemir y de mis caricias seguí chupando sus pechos y ella se debatía en mis brazos de placer, de repente el clímax nos llego y nos hizo arder en llamas, la baje de mi brazos acomode su vestido y me abroche mis pantalones, la peine y le dije muy lindamente

Gracias amor fue maravilloso, la bese suavemente la frente y nos fuimos a la fiesta.

Mañana era su boda y hoy era el paso final, ya todo estaba arreglado, después de comer, cada uno subió hacia su cuarto y Jacob quería tener su noche de bodas adelantada, de ninguna manera lo iba a permitir, esa noche entre suavemente al cuarto donde mi amada me esperaba, basta decir con que la hice gozar estábamos a punto de llegar al clímax y la puerta se abrió dejándome ver a un Jacob mirándonos con furia.

Los Odio, como me pudieron hacer esto, Tu me apunto con su dedo , te di de comida beber, cobija y así es como me pagas, Y tu apunto a Bella con su dedo, Te di mi amor, te amaba y así me apagas maldita zorra puta, Estupida.- no podía permitir que insultara a mi Bella Ella es una dama, corrí hasta llegar hasta el y lo tome por el cuello y en un gruñido le dije

Tu maldito bastardo no el dices así a mi Bella me oíste antes muertos, lo amarre a la pared que estaba ahí, con cadenas y otras cosas y lo empecé a torturar Bella a mi lado solo reía, como amaba su risa, después el pobre no copudo soportar y murió como me reí, quemamos el castillos y escapamos, todos creían que en ese incendio todos incluso Bella y Yo habíamos muerto que iluso eran los humanos, con Bella nuestra Relación iba bien pueden creer que tenemos una linda nena y eso que somos demonios, mi pequeña es una hermosa nena se llama Renesme, tiene mi pelo y unos hermosos ojos café y nuestro amor sigue tan oscuro como siempre

Fin


End file.
